runiquepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Firemaking
How to start Firemaking To start firemaking you will need to gather logs. One such place is from Wilfred who is located in Seers village. To get there you can teleport using the skilling teleport > Woodcutting> Seer's Village Wilfred sells Normal Logs, Willow Logs, and Yew Logs. Alternatively to buying from his shop you can chop your own trees at various locations via the Woodcutting teleports. The items you will need to start will be a Tinderbox to start a fire. You can start firemaking almost anywhere but the most common place is Oo'glog which can be accessed via Teleports>Skilling>Firemaking>Oo'glog This area is very close to a bank and has a large open area for making lines of fires. Exp rates per each log. There are two methods to train firemaking. You can use a bonfire which will grant less exp but is a preffered method as it as afkable until your inventory is out of logs or you can make a line of fires which will grant more exp per iteration. Exp per log will vary per game mode and type of method. Firemaking Tasks And Rewards The Firemaking skill offers a skilling task which can be accessed by clicking the "R" '''tab and scrolling down to skilling tasks. Click open masters and find the firemaking skill. By doing tasks you will be able to earn points for various items. '''Exp lamp 50K Firemaking xp The exp lamps cost 1500 points and requires 25 tasks completed to purchase Fire making ring: +25% exp while firemaking The Firemaking ring costs 3250 points with no requirements to obtain. It has 1000 charges meaning after burning 1000 logs it will crumble to dust. Alternatively you can buy this ring from the PvM store for 200 PvM points. Fire talisman staff The fire talisman staff costs 5000 points and requires 100 firemaking tasks to obtain. The staff is cosmetic as it offers no extra xp bonus. Empowered Fire Staff The Empowered Fire Staff costs 100,000 points and requires 1,000 tasks completed. The staff cosmetic as it offers no extra xp bonus Firelighters Firelighters cost 250 points for a pack of five. There are no requirements to purchace. There are four different colors to choose from. Red, Purple, Blue, and Green. These firelights can be used on normal logs to change the color of the fire and are also used for skilling tasks. Pyromancer Set The Pyromancer set consists of 4 pieces a Hood, Garb, Robe, Boots, The price for each piece is different but the requirements are the same : Burn 100 Normal Logs, 250 Oak Logs, 500 Willow Logs, 750 Yew Logs, 1,000 Magic Logs, and 50 Purple logs. Pyromancer Hood: 20,000 points Pyromancer Garb: 35,000 points Pyromancer Robe: 35,000 points Pyromancer Boots: 10,000 points While wearing all 4 peices you will gain a 5% boost to firemaking xp Flame Gloves Flame Gloves are not part of the Pyromancer set. The cost 5,000 points with no requirements to obtain. The gloves grant a 15% xp boost to firemaking as well as a 15% boost to cash obtained when lighting logs(bonfires do not grant cash) The Flame Gloves should be the first thing bought with your points as many tasks require them. If you are wearing them you can Right click> Operate to start a fire and will not require a tinder box. Category:Skilling